Barry
Barry is a fan character. Character bio Barry is a gray barracuda wearing long black robes, black boots and a large hat. As he is a barracuda, he has a long jaw and an even longer lower jaw. He doesn't wear gloves because of his fin-like hands. Not much is known about Barry's design or what his body looks like since only his head and hands are visible from his outfit. Barry is often a nice and friendly guy, helping others out with tasks and such. He even goes out of his way to pay for other peoples' stuff. He can often be taken advantage of by thieves. Overall, he is a pretty friendly guy. However, if he is hired to kill someone, as he is an assassin. he will stay alert and will do whatever he can to kill the target. He has an assortment of weapons, ranging from bowie knives, sniper rifles, smoke bombs and even poisonous spiders/scorpions he keeps in jars. If Barry were to ever run into a look-alike of another character he is trying to kill, he would give up for a few minutes. Barry often gets distracted when hunting someone. This usually happens because certain characters with disabilities often get in the way of his target. If this were to ever happen, he'd try finding another way to kill the target, often by close-range combat. Sometimes, his target may try to fight back and may attract police officers. If this were to happen, Barry would toss down a smoke bomb and escape the area. Certain characters often get in his way when he's trying to hunt someone down. He often dies when characters make him mess up when assassinating someone. His deaths include evisceration and being chopped to pieces. Barry's episodes Starring roles *Killer Unleashed *To Kill a Rat *The Antsassin *Breaking Badger Featuring Roles *Sockpuppet Hunt *Jail Boar *Todds, Todds, Everywhere *Kick Some Assassin *Straight Error *Secret That's Been Spotted Kills *Lifty & Shifty - 1 ("Killer Unleashed") *Tycoon - 2 ("Killer Unleashed", "Todds, Todds, Everywhere") *Conspiracy - 1 ("Killer Unleashed") *Quist - 1 ("Sockpuppet Hunt") *Todd - 2 ("Sockpuppet Hunt", "Todds, Todds, Everywhere") *Cadance - 1 ("To Kill a Rat") *Sniffles - 2 ("To Kill a Rat", "Todds, Todds, Everywhere") *Quarantine - 1 ("To Kill a Rat") *Punchy - 1 ("Todds, Todds, Everywhere") *Cuddles - 1 ("Todds, Todds, Everywhere") *Giggles - 1 ("Todds, Todds, Everywhere") *Vanilla - 1 ("Todds, Todds, Everywhere") *Biohazard - 1 ("Todds, Todds, Everywhere") *Tusky - 1 ("Todds, Todds, Everywhere") *Pudgy - 1 ("The Antsassin") *Emmy - 1 ("Straight Error" along with Pesty) *Others - 4+ (one chef in "Killer Unleashed", a butterfly and a squirrel in "To Kill a Rat", multiple Todd clones in "Todds, Todds, Everywhere") *Gutsy - 1 ("Breaking Badger") Fates Deaths #To Kill a Rat - Ran over by Lumpy (it was an accident). #Jail Boar - Head is crushed by a branch. #Kick Some Assassin - Cut in half by elevator door. #The Antsassin - Killed by falling debris. #Straight Error - Killed inside the collapse. #Secret That's Been Spotted - Swept in an avalanche. Injuries #Todds, Todds, Everywhere - Mutated into a Todd clone, and later a Todd-Lumpy hybrid. Trivia *Barry is the first syllable in barracuda, his species. **A barracuda is a large gray fish (around the size of a tuna) that has a huge maxilla and an even bigger mandible. These fish are fast and deadly predators and usually eat fish smaller than them. *Barry's dress code is similar to a plague doctor's dress code, except the fact that he's missing the mask they wear to prevent diseases. **This is ironic, as plague doctors were used to heal those who were sick and that Barry is an assassin. *Sometimes, Barry kills people for no reason. This may be because of his species, which also tends to kill other fish for no reason. *Despite the rumors, it's been proven that Barry is from Colorado. *Unsurprisingly, he likes meat. Gallery Assassin.png Pudgycallsahitman.png breakingbadger.png|That didn't work. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Fishes Category:Gray Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Season 68 Introductions